This invention relates to a slidable storage wall-mount which holds and stores, in particular, household items such as brooms, mops, and even nonhousehold items such as wearing apparel including caps, hats, and coats, and which can be conveniently mounted on walls in hard-to-reach areas such as beside major household appliances and even in closets as such.
Stationary wall mounts comprising slats having hooks, pegs, and other holding means disposed thereon are well known in the art for holding, supporting, and storing brooms, mops, hats, coats, and shoes. These wall mounts are conventionally fastened to the wall and cannot be moved upon the wall and provide a means for storing, in particular, household goods in convenient reachable places which tend to be out in the open.
One known stationary wall mount is a WALL-MOUNTED TOP SUPPORT, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,799, INVENTED BY Douglas L. Coudron, which comprises an upper support member for supporting an elongated handle of a mop and comprises a lower support member for supporting the mop head, the upper support member and the lower support member being fastened to the wall.
These stationary wall mounts can be mounted to walls in convenient, easy-to-reach places but would be practically useless in less convenient places like beside appliances such as refrigerators. Whereas, the present invention stores the same items in those hard-to-reach places and gives the user more space and allows the user to use what would otherwise be wasted space.